


1# Bitchin Dad

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fluff, Hopper tears up, Jim Hopper is a softy, some much damn fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: When Jane finds out about Father's Day for the first time and find herself wanting to get something nice for Hopper but she doesn't have a clue what to get him or have any money to buy anything. With a little help from Joyce and a quick trip to a crafts store, Jane finds herself able to make something Hopper would be proud of or she hopes he does.





	1# Bitchin Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that was inspired by a drawing I recently did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed slumber party after everything has happen and Jane questions what father's day is.

This night took much convincing for Jim too agree to another slumber party at Mike's house and all Jane could do is patiently wait on the couch while Joyce talks to him, after ten minutes and hushed tones Jim came out of the kitchen. 

' You can spend the night at Mike's house and if anything happens don't hesitate to call me or Joyce, got it'Jim said in his over protective dad tone. Jane nodded eagerly and took off to her room to pack everything she needed, made her way out in the living room where everyone was waiting. Jim pulled her into a hug and gave his dad speech again, with that she made her way to the car with WIll and Joyce. She looked out the window to see Jim outside watching the car drive away and Jane waved goodbye. 

So now Jane found herself currently sitting next to Will in the backseat of Joyce car while making there way to Mike's house for another round of playing dungeon and dragons in till four in the morning after all the sugary snacks have worn off, in these moments Jane found herself being able to forget everything that has happen to her and able to act her age for once. Ever since summer vacation had started the gang was able to hang out more often then they would've during the school year, and with Jane tutor lessons to help catch up in hopes of being able to attend school in the fall. But today was the day where everyone can finally hang out without any worries of tutor session's, random camping trips or the dreaded grandparents visit. A glorious day where they can finally finish the daunting campaign that Mike had spent days planning out especially with the new addition of Max. The groceries trip gathering all the sugary snacks they were aloud to buy and lets not forget about having pizza for dinner and all the pop they wanted. These moments everyone was able to forget everything that has happen in the past couple years and not have a care in the world.  

Jane found herself looking out the window and watching everything passing by, she couldn't help but contain her excitement when she notice that they were approaching there destination. Finally pulled into Mike's driveway and the car came to a stop, both of them quickly unbuckling their seatbelt and grabbed there bags. As they were about to launch out of the car Joyce had turn around and spoken up. 

   ' Both of you remember to be on your best behavior and don't hesitate to call me or Jim if something happens' Joyce said. They both shook there heads and made their way to the door, where Mike's mom had opened the door with a smile. ' You both made it in time, Mike had just finished making his father's day present and currently downstairs with everyone else' Karen said in a warm tone. As they made their way downstairs Jane couldn't help but think about what father's day was and when she looked up to see Dustin and Lucas where in a heated argument again while Max and Mike were laughing. Mike was the first notice that both Jane and WIll had arrived downstairs, after that they had set up everything and finally began the long awaited campaign. Not too long after Mike mom had called downstairs signaling that the pizza had arrived and took a much needed break, as the night proceeded the more Jane kept to herself more than usual. Mike finally spoke up, ' Hey El is there something wrong"' Mike said in a concern tone. 

With that Jane was snap out of her thoughts and looked up to see everyone looking at her and it took a couple minutes to work up the courage to say what was on her mind. 'What's father's day?' she said in a soft tone without looking up and almost expecting someone to laugh at her. When she looked up to find Mike with a thoughtful looking, ' Father's day is when you give your day a present and a card, kinda like celebrating your dad for a being a good father' Mike said. Jane nodded slowly, ' What kind of presents do you get?' 

' Usually you get a tie or some dad thing' said Dustin. 

' Some dad thing? Look I usually get him some kind of coffee mug or something they can grill with' said Lucas. 

After a intense conversation between Dustin and Lucas on what is a proper father's day present, they finally went back to playing again. When four in the morning had finally hit and all the sugar had worn off everyone had fallen asleep, Jane went to sleep with a better idea of what father's day was and what kind of presents to get but she knew one thing she wanted to get something special for Jim. It was around noon when everyone woke up and it wasn't much later in till Joyce picked Jane and Will up, made there way back home. Jane ended up going straight to her room and decided to brain storm ideas on what to get Jim and without noticing she had spent most of the day in her room in till Jim had opened her door.

Before Jim could get a word out Jane had panically closed her notebook and looked at Jim with a panic expression. Jim couldn't help but not be concerned with the odd behavior, ' Hey kid dinner is almost ready' Jim said in a confused tone. Jane nodded quickly and he decided to leave her be, she had decided to put her notebook in a secret place and made her way out into the dinning room. 

After dinner Jane had made her way back into her room and left both Jim and Joyce confused to the strange behavior. Which lead both parents to investigate what happen to have Jane act this way, ' Will did something happen to Jane while at Mike's house?' 

'Not really... but she did ask what father's day was' said Will. 

Later that night while Jim found himself up and couldn't help but think what Will had said. It wasn't anything new that Jane considered Jim as her father and he considered her as his own daughter, he couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head and hoping that she would talk to Joyce and maybe get some insight on what she was thinking. With a heavy sigh he looked over to Joyce sleeping form and situated himself on his side and wrapped his arm around her finally let himself go to sleep. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope everyone liked it so far, comments would make my day.


End file.
